


Don't Mind At All

by sydneygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygirl90/pseuds/sydneygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With that, she pulls you over to her once more, her lips overtaking yours. And you don't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind At All

She steals you away from the festivities, pulling you up the stairs. You have to grab her to keep her from falling after she trips on the top step, which causes her to burst out in girlish laughter. She tries to stifle it, but it's no use. She's had one too many butterbeers and some firewhiskey, but then again, so have you. She ushers you into her childhood room, whispers a locking charm on her door, and turns to face you.

"Ginny, why did you bring me up here? Is everything alright?" you hear yourself asking, trying to regain some control. She giggles at your attempt.

"Oh, loosen up, Neville. It is a party, after all!" she practically shouts. You can't help but smile at her intensity – you've always admired that about her. Suddenly, your head is swimming, and it's all you can do to stand up. Luckily, you don't have to, as Ginny is pulling you down onto her bed. Your breath catches, and you're immediately aware of your surroundings. The worn, flowered wallpaper floods your vision, along with the decorated smiles of her family and your friends in the magical photographs that hang on the wall. The same family and friends that are down stairs right now, probably wondering where you and Ginny have gone.

"Ginny, I think we should-," you start before you feel the warmth of her lips on yours. She's looming over you, her eyes fluttered closed, her cherry hair falling across her face. The taste of butterbeer with a dash of firewhiskey invades you, and yet, you find that you don't mind at all. Once your eyes close, you find that your hands are roaming, and a faint streak of curiosity makes you wonder how long they've been roaming.

"Neville…," she whispers, and you're quickly brought to your senses. Your ever-so-drunk senses. It pains you to push her away, but knowing Ginny, this won't be the end of it.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" she asks, her lips red with kisses. It takes all you have to not pull her in for more.

"I can't…I mean…you're drunk!" you say rather loudly. Ginny lets out an excessive laugh, snorting once or twice.

"Yeah, so are you!", she replies. You shake your head, although the firewhiskey makes you immediately regret it.

"That's not what I mean. It's not right…I'm taking advantage of you," you mutter. It's then that Ginny's expression softens. She smiles.

"I'm the one who kissed you, aren't I? If this is what you want, and you know it's what I want, then let's go for it. What do you say, Nev?", she asks, a timid smile playing on her lips. There's a moment's pause. The moving photographs catch your eye.

"What about the rest?" you ask. Ginny lets out what can only be described as a feral moan. Her smile widens.

"Never mind the rest."

With that, she pulls you over to her once more, her lips over taking yours. And you don't mind at all.


End file.
